


Christmas Jumpers

by NovaWynn



Series: Fandot Creativity Nights [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJN Air has a Christmas Jumper compition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jumpers

One of the traditions that is always necessary when it's Christmas jumpers. Of course, most of them are utterly horrible but that just makes it all the more fun. And this time, Martin's found the most perfect jumper. It's not often that MJN does a ugly jumper competition, but this year, Arthur had managed to talk all of them into doing this and of course, whenever Arthur asked something with that puppy dog eyes look of his, Martin wasn't able to refuse him anything. So, considering that no-one - not counting Herc - had been in the mood to do a contest like this, Martin had taken it upon himself to convince Carolyn and Douglas, which of course meant convincing them that he would owe them massive favours. 

With the jumper that he'd found in one of the shops he was sure that he was going to win, but at the same time, he knew that they were going to let Arthur win the contest. Because the thing is, even if the jumpers that Arthur wore each year if they weren't on duty were horrible, he somehow made them look good? Maybe it's the fact that he's a bit rounded at the edges and thus fills out his jumpers to the point that they look good. 

Because whenever Martin wears one, they don't seem to fit right. They always seem far too big for his frame. This year though, it's going to be different, just to make sure that Arthur can have his silly little competition - of which the 1st prize is a huge Toblerone. It's taken a lot of persuading, but thankfully his mum had been willing to crawl behind her sewing machine and make the jumper that he'd bought fit better than it did. 

This year, he'd gone for a truly horrendous jumper, one that was bright green - close to the point where it was neon green instead of Christmas tree green - with all kinds of bright splotches of colour on black string that were meant to resemble Christmas tree lights. He was sure that this jumper was going to win the contest, though at the same time, he kind of didn't want to win because that would mean that Arthur would get sad...

So maybe he'd just show up to the airstrip claiming that he'd forgotten about the competition. Even if it meant facing the wrath of Carolyn and Douglas' endless teasing.


End file.
